The First Date OF DOOM! ZimXReader
by AllThingsGeekyProductions
Summary: You stand there, your heart racing. Your crush since the forth grade had finally asked you out... Rated T to be safe.


You wait on your couch, your eyes shifting to gaze at your front door. Tonight was your very first date with Zim! As in your crush since the fourth grade Zim! You twiddled your thumbs. He should be here any second, here to pick you up. Nervousness churned inside you.

What if he didn't show up?

That sounded like something Zim would do. You run a hand through your recently styled hair, and took a breath. There was nothing to worry about.

Zim would be here soon.

It wasn't 7:30 yet. He'd take you to 'the horrible Earth dinner' he promised you. You knew he would. What if he kissed you?! You squealed slightly at the thought. Something about those piercing lavender eyes was just absolutely _alluring. _You craved his closeness. You wanted to be the only one allowed to touch him. You wanted to be special to him.

You didn't know much about the teenage boy with the skin condition but something about him screamed 'Danger' and 'Mystery'. You _loved _it. You loved _him_. You went over his likes and dislikes in your head. You knew he hated bees, germs, Dib…. The rest of humanity…

He liked purple… and destruction. You shuttered. Your danger sense was going off again. Knocking came from the door, and your heart nearly stopped. He was here. You gave yourself a once over in the mirror near your door. You wore a dark purple mini-skirt, black leggings, and a red skin-tight shirt. You had mixed feelings on your attire, but it was the most attractive thing in your closet, and you thought Zim might like it because of the color. (And not at all because of the fact that in clung to your body in a way that showed off your perfect curves) You take a deep breath and open the door, a smile on your face. He looked like he was about to take you to the prom instead of going to a middle-class restaurant, decked out in a purple suit with a red triangle insignia on the left side, where a pocket would be. He had a crimson rose in his hand. He held it up in a 'take it' gesture. "Zim researched what happened on these 'dates' and Computer said to bring you a rose. So I did… Be honored!" You smiled brighter, and took the blood-colored flower. "I am." You reassured him, staring into the rose's petals like it would suddenly tell you the secret of life… or dating. "Shall we go-"He said your name. "- human?" You nodded. He led you to a purple corvette. You shifted. Zim didn't strike you as the type to own a corvette at the age of seventeen. He walked around and opened the door for you; that must have also been part of his research. You mumbled a "Thank you." And his chest puffed up with pride, like you had given him some sort of medal. You watched with fascination as your hope-to-be-boyfriend sat in the driver's seat. The inside of the car looked strange to you, having colored buttons all across the dashboard, and a strange shaped wheel. It looked more like the type of steering that would be in a plane or helicopter. You ignored it, and shot awkward glances between your lap and Zim.

The ride didn't last long, and pretty soon you were in front of a five-star restaurant. Your jaw dropped. No wonder Zim was dressed so fancy! You looked away. You hadn't expected this. He opened the door for you. You smiled lightly at that. He led you inside, and you were seated at a table near a large window. The waiter walked up and in a snooty voice and a heavy French accent asked "What would the lovely couple like to drink? Hm?"

"Water please." You said.

Zim cringed for some reason. "Nothing for me."

The waiter nodded, and strutted off.

"So Zim?"

"Yes human?"

You hadn't expected it to be so awkward, silence clung in the air. You knew Zim would usually talk up a storm, getting him to be quite was the hard part. Maybe he needed something to rile him up. You thought about his hobbies before realizing you didn't know any. "Anything new?" You asked, mentally slapping yourself for sounding so stupid. He gave you his signature brow raised-one-eye-bigger-than-the-other-look. His eyes narrowed suddenly, making you flinch. You knew of Zim's temper. The entire Hi-Skool knew of Zim's temper. "You're not some sort of spy are you ###-human?"

"N-no! I was just wondering… I don't know any of your hobbies and-"

"SILENCE!"

You obeyed, looking down.

You glanced upward after a few minutes of awkward silence. Zim twiddled his thumbs and coughed. "Okay. Well. Um. How-…. Grr… What have you done to Zim?!" He shouted suddenly.

"I haven't done anything!" You pleaded honestly

"Oh but you have ***-human! You feel Zim's squeedily-spooch with the fuzziness! And-and the weird churny sicky feelings! What poison have you filled Zim with?! Why am I attracted to you! You- you – HUMAN!"

You blushed, despite the shouting, your face turning a deep crimson. Zim gave his signature look again, before learning closer. Your heart rate sped up, and for a few seconds you could have sworn he was going to kiss you. "Why can Zim see the human's blood-candies?" He asked, suddenly calm.

Your blush deepened. "You're a-attracted to me?" You asked, ignoring his question.

"I asked you here did I not?"

"Heh… yeah…"

"Is The **** attracted to Zim as well?"

"Y-yeah…"

And then the unthinkable happened. He leaned forward the slightest bit more and your lips connected into a kiss. Your heart pounded in your chest and you weren't quite sure how to react. This was your first kiss after all. You were saving it… for someone special. And Zim was special alright…

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and his kissed him back passionately. You were in pure absolute bliss until-

"Hey! You two! No PDA!"

* * *

**The End!**

**My internet is finally back permanently! YAAAAY! **

**Just wanted to say I have not abandoned any of my stories! Yeah...**

**Hope you liked the fic. R&amp;R!**

**Invader Zora signing off!**


End file.
